nemlefandomcom-20200215-history
2009
Global Survivor 20: Conqueror's War was chosen to win the ORG of the Year award for a few reasons. First of all, it's actually the first All-Stars game that has been hosted for Nemle Productions. This is sure to change in the upcoming years, but none like this. What made this ORG special was that this was an All-Stars game consisting of solely Global Survivor winners. Every single player had won a season of its series. This was truly the best of the best...and only one could claim the title! So who better to claim Player of the Year than the player who truly proved they were indeed the best of the best? JadeDiamond44 receives this honor for winning Global Survivor 20. Not only for this, as she's also only 1 of 2 players to have won more than 1 ORG within this year. She also won Survivor on Crack 2 this year. The Loser of the Year award may seem harsh, but it's not. This award is given to the player who truly tries their very best, but can never seem to do well in spite of their efforts. This year we gave the honor to Amunnakagoofyguy10. He's played 8 times this year and has only made it past the F10 once. Each and every time he's been active though. These awards are based on simple statistics and facts. No judgement needed. At the time of the awards, here is how the stats stood: These awards were all decided by you, the public. At the time of the Awards Ceremony, here were the stats: These next few awards were also decided by the public, but aren't awarded to individual people. Here are the winners of the Logo Ownage, Avatar Ownage, Avatar Suckage and Buff Ownage awards, in their respective order. Award-09Logo.png|2009 Logo Ownage Award-09Avatar1.png|2009 Avatar Ownage Award-09Avatar2.png|2009 Avatar Suckage Award-09Buff.png|2009 Buff Ownage The last 2 Poll Awards aren't given to players or images. You voted on the Tribe Ownage award (given to the Papagoi Tribe of Global Survivor 20) and the Twist Ownage award (given to the Coat of Arms twist of Global Survivor 20). These awards are all self explanatory. Lene from the Global Survivor series is a player that you simply can't miss or forget. If you try...she'll literally shove her boobs, which she's very proud of, in your face! She was a barrel of laughs in her original season and only 10 times better in Global Survivor 20. This is why she earned the Memorable Player award. As with last year, the winner of Strategic Player sadly did not win their game. Carissa of Survivor on Crack 2 didn't control every round, but when she did...she made bold move after bold move. She even came up with a plot to eliminate the biggest social player in the game, who was her friend in the game, without having to do the dirty work or get the blame. This year I'm giving both the Oddest Player and Entertaining Player awards to the same player...duo...couple...person...whatever they'd be called. Ha! Global Survivor 20 allowed for a few people to play as 2 castaways. This was true for Abnormalbay, who payed both Brandon and Ibrehem. That game gave Abnormalbay a split personality, because he'd literally have conversations between Brandon and Ibrehem. Not just in public for fun...but also in his confessional. The 2 would flirt, fight, make scenes, goof off, and even rant. Keep in mind...this is all the same person! Though it was very odd, it was quite entertaining. We chose Claudia from Global Survivor 16 as Luckiest Player due to tribal confusion around a mutiny. The tribe had agreed to all mutiny, in order to force a merge. Claudia did so, thinking her entire tribe would follow. However, when Victoria backed out...so did the others, leaving Claudia the only player to mutiny. Unknowing to Claudia, had she stayed in her original tribe she'd have been voted out next. Had everyone mutinied as planned...she would've been voted out next still. Her being the only to mutiny caused her to be alone, which opened the door for alliances to be made. She went on to place 4th instead of the 11th Place she'd have gotten had the mutiny gone any other way. For you to understand why we chose PokeSurvivor 2's Vicious for Unluckiest Player, I'll need to set you up. At the F5, it was the final TC the players would be voting someone out. Those who made the F4 would then have a Pokebattle to earn a spot in the Finale. Vicious was in a prime spot, having alliances with nearly everyone and a decent array of Pokemon to fight with. The only 2 players in the game who stood a chance of beating him in the PokeBattle were Dr. Akihabara & Casey. Knowing this and expecting votes from Casey & Melodi, Vicious convinced his allies Dr. Akihabara & Lance to vote out Casey. However, Lance failed to vote. This self vote earned Lance his 3rd strike and forced him to be removed from the game altogether. Vicious makes the F4 and the PokeBattle, but he loses out to Casey and Dr. Akihabara. Had Lance voted then Casey would've gone home that round and Vicious would've guaranteed himself a spot in the Finale. To worsen things, the Jurors all went on record to say they'd have voted him to win 8-0 had he made Finale. We gave the Dramatic Player award to Ruth Marie from Global Survivor 20. Ruth Mare is by far one of the favorite players in the Global Survivor series, but in this specific season she caused so much drama! She started several feuds, was caught in several lies, pissed nearly half the cast off, backstabbed an ally and even quit then unquit 3 times. Are you shocked yet? Well, how about if we told you this all occurred with Episode 1!? That's right! She was only in the game for 1 round, being voted out and getting 20th Place...but she still managed to cause all that drama before she left, stamping her mark in the game. Then finally, the Best Partners and Best Rivals awards. This was yet again so easy to decide. If you recall last year, JadeDiamond44 and Jillian_xox signed up as twins in Global Survivor 14 and made the Finale together. That is what won them the Best Partners award last year. I'm stunned to say...they did it again...and win it again! They signed up for Survivor on Crack 2 as Meghan & Cheyne (who are the real life partners in USA's Amazing Race 16) and made the Finale together with, yet again, an obvious alliance. The Best Rivals award goes to a group of 4 vs 1. Global Survivor 19 starred Jed and the "White Power" alliance, which included Jonathan, Charlotte, Muli & Itay. Hosting this ORG was fun, yet intense. Only because there was so much hatred in this game. "White Power" would tease and torment Jed and in turn Jed would fight back by purposely annoying them. The thing that pissed "White Power" off most is that Jed managed to overcome them all and make the Finale while they all fell 1 by 1, despite them having the majority. But it cost him in the end when they voted for Erinn to win the game simply out of spite against Jed. These next awards don't necessarily go to players for the best of what they did; just key moments in games. As mentioned earlier, Global Survivor 20 allowed for 4 specific people to play as 2 castaways each; Kristen/Brooke, Ibrehem/Brandon, Stephanie/Mary and Gregg/Matty. This was all made public knowledge from the start. However, poor Gareth must've forgot when he went to Matty, asking to help vote Gregg out of the game. Obviously, Gregg/Matty didn't like this and in turn got Gareth voted out of the game ASAP. But not before poor Gareth earned himself Dumbest Move of 2009. The Smartest Move is given to Charlotte from Global Survivor 19. That season allowed players to "purchase" their own twists through winning challenges. When a twist was purchased that sent Charlotte into Isolation it became a public rule that nobody was allowed to talk to her. This meant PM, AIM, Yahoo, E-Mail, etc. No form of communication at all...no exceptions...no excuses...no forgiveness. Wanting to get rid of her biggest competition, Charlotte used her friends outside the game to trick Cecilia into IMing one of Charlotte's alias AIMs. As much as it was hated...it did indeed break the rules given and Cecilia was sadly removed from the game, allowing Charlotte to get rid of her biggest threat. In Global Survivor 20 there were Hidden Immunity Idols hidden for every tribe, who all lived at the same camp. When Jade found her tribe's HII she helped her allies, Kristen and Stephanie, find their own tribe's HII. The HII of this season were powerful. When used properly, it allowed the user to single handedly remove anyone from the game...immune or not. Later in the game when Mary/Stephanie attempted to vote Jade out...Jade found out and used her own HII to remove Stephanie from the game and in turn remove from play the very same HII Jade helped her find. This act, and the much arguing that followed, is what earned 2009's Dramatic Moment award. The Biggest Turn Around is from PokeSurvivor 1. The Midori tribe lost so many challenges and voted out 7 of their members before merge. Daisy, Nastina and Wilbur entered merge with a 7-3 disadvantage, but instead of giving up they looked for cracks and found one in Cynthia. Using Cynthia, the 3 Midori went from getting a dismal 10th, 9th and 8th to getting a much better 5th Place for Daisy after the only 2 Squirpoks won immunity and 4th/3rd Places for Nastina/Wilbur after losing in the PokeBattles. We feel the Biggest Blindside was in Celebrity Survivor 1 when Ryan was voted out. He was in a majority alliance, but when Brent & Hoda convinced Kathy & Chris he was a threat...they both turned on him, expecting to apologize to their allies the next round and move on with the game. The Ironic Moment award! Eee! We had quite a few to choose from, but we think the one that was largest occurred in Global Survivor 15. Both Survivor7pi2000 & Mbrenzy had both already won a season and both credited JayMeNooTun for their wins. In a show of gratitude, they both decided to work with JayMeNooTun again in Global Survivor 15 to help her to finally win a season. Playing as Alex (Survivor7pi2000), Stephanie (Mbrenzy) & Mubarak (JayMeNooTun) they dominated the game and even managed to get to the F3 together. Now remember, the whole game Stephanie and Alex have been playing solely to get Mubarak to win. Alex even volunteered to get 3rd Place to esnure it. However, things didn't quite go their way when Stephanie won the game in a 4-3 vote. We created these awards just for fun. They are all for obscure reasons and are meant to make you laugh. The Lazy Bum award goes to the player who sat out and/or didn't do the most challenges in a single season. This went to Kristen from Global Survivor 20. Out of the 17 total challenges, she was around for every single one but only played in 6. She did manage to get 4th Place though, only losing out to an Elimination Challenge. This is one of the 6 she did compete in, for the record. The Big Bitch award is a bit self explanatory. Global Survivor 19's Charlotte receives this hands down. As explained above, her getting Cecilia removed from the game was quite a low blow and made quite a large splash. Darrah from Survivor on Crack 1 was booted by Rafe in Episode 1 due to the game's structure. However, she was sent to Secondary Island where she would compete each round with those eliminated for a chance to return into the game. She managed to defeat 14 players while on this island, missing the chance to return to the game by only 1 other competitor. This is why she won the Underdog award. The Chatterbox, Untarnished and Potty Mouth awards are a bit statistical. Carissa from Survivor on Crack 2 won the Chatterbox award for having the most posts in a single season (2,941). Dropsofbright won the Untarnished award for winning the most seasons without ever receiving a single vote against them; winning 1 game. Then Alicia from Global Survivor 20 won the Potty Mouth award for saying the most number of allowed curse words; 113 in a single season. On top of the 6 basics, the following curse words were added to this year's count: cock, pussy, whore & slut. The Cry baby and Sour Lips awards are similar but not exact. The Cry Baby award goes to the player who complained the most over something small and unimportant. This was hands down given to Ruth Marie from Global Survivor 20. In just Episode 1 she quit and unquit 3 times, each time over something silly. The Sour Lips award goes to the player who showed the least sportsmanship after being voted out. Pacman1330 gets this easily. After being voted out in Israel II Survivor he deleted his account. For everyone in the future...deleting your accounts will only get you banned from the series in which you did it. You should also note that admins on any forum have the capability to recreate your account, making it as if nothing occurred. You're not hurting the host or the game in any way. You're not making things harder on us or making us look bad either. So essentially, the only statement you're making in doing so is that you're a self-centered, sore loser. The Cut Prime award was given to the player who had the potential to shine in a game, but was cut before they could. This went to Lene from Global Survivor 20 who had everyone in the game fall in love with her, wanting to work with her. However, to save her own skin, Jade used a sadly timed self vote from Lene as a chance to vote her out. Lene came on to vote literally 10 minutes after results were posted. Had she been on time she'd have survived and possibly gone to the end. Adrian from Global Survivor 16 was hands down the Sweet Pea. Adrian had earned the title of Emperor, which allowed him to break any and all ties at any Tribal Council his tribe attended. Sadly for him, his tribe continued to lose and was decimated to only himself and Sylvia. They then lost another challenge and went to TC yet again. Since it was only the 2 of them and he could decide the outcome of any tie, he was expected to kick Sylvia to the curb. But knowing Sylvia stood a better shot at making it to the end than he did, Adrian decided his own time was up and allowed Sylvia the chance to continue. Courtney from Survivor on Crack 1 dominated nearly every challenge, getting to the end without breaking a sweat. But just in case she failed to win an immunity, she ensured that everyone liked her. It was nearly flawless too! Only one player ever tried taking her out; Trish. Sadly for her, nobody else was willing, despite everyone knowing she'd win hands down in the finale. Owning in the challenges and having everyone under her spell is why she was awarded the Puppeteer award this year. The Flirties award is another that is for fun and is just an adorable one to hand out. It goes to the couple who simply flirted the most in a given season. Ryan and Amy from Celebrity Survivor 1 actually went on virtual dates together. It was truly adorable. I'm a firm believer in karma and voodoo. That's why these next 2 awards were the most fun for. The Voodoo award was given to Luis289018 whose elimination record was a bit odd. He was eliminated through Elimination Challenges in both Global Survivor 15 & Global Survivor 17, was voted out due to a failed mutiny attempt in Global Survivor 16, self voted out of the game in Global Survivor 19 and managed to get to the end of Global Survivor 18 only to come in a 1-1 tie, losing and going home based solely on past votes. The poor guy just couldn't get voted out normally. The Karma award went to Kathy and Chris from Celebrity Survivor 1. Come merge, they both decided to backstab and blindside their ally Ryan in order to get in the goods with Hoda & Brent, while narrowing the competition. They didn't need to do this as they were already in the majority, but they both wanted back up allies for later in the game. However, in a surprise double TC the very next round...Kathy and Chris were both sent packing. The allies they had betrayed wanted revenge for Ryan. The future allies they thought they gained with Brent and Hoda saw them as being untrustworthy since they had been so willing to vote out their own. It goes to show you can't gain trust by breaking trust. These awards were given to those that we personally enjoyed hosting the most, with the addition of 1 facepalm award. The Dumbest Vote award is on this list because we like to be able to look back and ask "what were you thinking? lol". Wish it was more detailed and involved, but it's not. At the F6 of Global Survivor 20, Angie decided to side with the biggest thread (Jade) and her best pal (Kristen) who had no loyalties to anyone but each other...to vote out Tina, who was Angie's real life close friend and only true ally in the game. Why? I've no clue! It makes no sense what-so-ever, but it allowed for Jade & Kristen to make the F4 together. It also cost Angie Jury votes (she received only 1 our of 17) and put her friendship with Tina in danger. Dr. Akihabara from PokeSurvivor 2 had the Best Confessionals in our opinion. Not only was he creative, detailed and elaborate...he'd also keep track of the Pokemon he caught, each time adding them to his "family" as he'd put it. Similar to this, Spencer from Global Survivor 20 cast every vote using a print screen of the real life Spencer, except changing the name shown on the parchment. That is why we awarded him the Creative Vote award. Award-09Vote1.png|2009 Creative Vote Award-09Vote2.png|2009 Creative Vote Award-09Vote3.png|2009 Creative Vote When it came to a Juror Speech, Rebecca from Global Survivor 17 takes the crown. She had the finalists base their answers from the following SMA video. Below is what Sylvia from Global Survivor 16 had in her signature, winning her the Siggy Ownage award: "And that, young ones, is falling with style."